Tirai Bintang
by JesslynKR
Summary: Kado Untuk Neville Untuk Putrinya. Diikutsertakan Dalam Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah. Oneshoot.


TIRAI BINTANG

Karakter novel Harry Potter hanya milik JK Rowling. Yang saya punya hanya fic ini dan karakter OC.

AU, Rated K

Untuk challenge : Dialog bahasa daerah

-oOo-

Seperti biasanya, hari ini Neville Longbottom turun ke lantai 1 rumahnya untuk sarapan sebelum mengajar biologi di Hogwarts High School. Saat ia baru akan melahap sepotong rotinya, putri sulungnya yaitu Alice Melissa Longbottom datang.

"_Abah, teu hilap pan lusa teh poe naon_?" 1) tanya putrinya.

"_Hilap henteu nya,_" 2) Neville memasang wajah pura-pura pikun.

"_Abah ih, Alice teh serius abah,_" 3) kata Alice manja.

"_Moal atuh geulis, moal hilap abah mah._" 4) tiba-tiba sang ibu Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood datang dengan baki berisi teh manis di tangannya.

"_Hayoh abah, hilap nyaa?_" 5) kata Alice.

"_Heunteu atuh, ulangtaun Alice nya? Moal abah mah moal hilap. Teras, Alice bade dipasihan naon ku abah jeung ambu?_" 6) tanya Neville.

"_Heunteu abah. Alice mah teu hoyong nanaon. Eh abah, di payun tos aya James, Albus, sareng Rose! Abdi angkat heula nya abah,_" 7) Alice menyambar tasnya lalu keluar rumah.

Setelah Alice pergi, Luna mendekati Nevilla.

"_Hayoh_ _loh cinta, bade masihan naon ka Alice? Omat tong nu aya unsur biologina, bisi bosen_," 8) kata Luna dengan mimic lucu.

"_Tingali heula engke cinta, tos nya abdi angkat heula. Kelas 10-1 ayeuna aya ulangan,_" 9) Neville meraih tasnya, lalu Luna mencium tangan Neville.

-oOo-

Sambil memeriksa ulangan biologi tadi pagi, Neville berpikir keras. _Aduh, bade masihan naon nya keur Alice?_ 10) Katanya dalam hati.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk. Dan tanpa permisi, orang yang mengetuk alias Harry Potter, guru ekskul taekwondo masuk ke dalam.

"_Aeh, asup teu permisi siga jalangkung weh!_" 11) celetuk Neville sebal.

"_Apan tos diketokan atuh. Mun si Goyle nu asup, pasti manehna moal ngetok panto. Abus weh meureun, bari disuruduk pantona._" 12) balas Harry tak mau kalah. Goyle alias Gregory Goyle adalah guru Fisika yang terkenal berbadan super besar.

"_Ah, kumaha didinya weh. Aya naon kadieu_?" 13)

"_Kieu Nev, apan isukan teh kelas 10-3 aya ulangan biologi oge, ngan di kelas 10-3 teh loba barudak taekwondo nu ngiringan lomba. Dibere dispensasi moal? Karunya atuh, da aya lah 14 murid nu ngiringan._" 14) Kata Harry serius.

"_Aeh?! Opatbelas murid?! Leuwih ti satengah atuh?_" 15 ) Neville tiba-tiba kaget. Jelas saja, murid per kelasnya kan sekitar 20 orang.

"_Heu, Da kumaha atuh. Lombana isukan, apan terang sorangan sakola urang teh keur haus gelar juara tea, dibere dispensasi nya? Da bageur atuh,_" 16) kata Harry memelas.

"_Heueuh lah. Mumpung kuring keur bageur da lusa Alice ulangtaun._" 17) Kata Neville.

"_Ulangtaun? Tos aya kado? Wah mun budak awewe mah kudu dipasihan kado atuh! Meh spesial! Apan Lily oge basa ulangtaun dibere hadiah spesial._" 18 )

"_Tah eta masalahna!_" 19) Neville mengemplang kepala Harry ( Berani banget? ). "_Kuring teh lieur! Lieur Har! Rek mere naon keur Alice? Da si Alice teu menta nanaon! Luna oge teu mere saran barang saeutik! Sok lah mun maneh bade opatbelas barudak kelas 10-3 dibere dispen, maneh kudu ngabantuan urang titik! Teu make combro!_" 20) Neville mulai nyerocos.

"_Heueuh! Dibantuan ku Harry ganteng!"_ 21) dan sebuah pulpen melayang ke kepala Harry. Lemparan Neville tentunya.

"_Maneh inget keneh basa jaman SMP? Basa jeung Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, de el el?" _22) tanya Harry. Neville mengangguk.

"_Inget keneh kana bintang?"_ 23) tanya Harry. Neville mengangguk lagi. Kertas bintang, kesukaan geng mereka.

"_Tah! Basa minggu kamari, si Lily apan aya tugas drama ti guru SMP na, terus peran si Lily teh jadi tuan putri, kudu dimahkotaan deui! Si Lily ngajieun mahkotana ti bintang kertas nu siga basa urang SMP tea geuning! Bari alus deui!"_ 24) cerita Harry.

"Terus?" tanya Neville.

"_Aeh, kieu weh, maneh nyimpen keneh bintang-bintang origami nu basa SMP? Jieun weh, Tirai Bintang! Keur ngahias panto kamar jeung jendela kamarna. Asli Alice bakalan resep lah! Jig ayeuna uih, jieun eta tiraina, mun kirang bintangna candak weh nu urang jeung Ginny di imah!"_ 25) saran Harry.

Neville mengangguk. _"Tah kitu atuh Har, nuhun nya saranna. Engke surat dispensasina setor ka wali kelas 10-3 sareng guru nu ngajar jam pertama teh, si Draco Malfoy tea! Guru basa Sunda. Kuring uih heula, dadah!" _26) Neville pulang dengan hati lega.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia menyampaikan idenya kepada Luna. Tentu saja disambut dengan ide antusias. Mereka membongkar kotak bintang mereka, dan merangkai bintang secara diam-diam. Saat Alice pulang sekolah, mereka pura-pura tak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Begitu seterusnya sampai lusa.

Lusanya, Alice pulang sekolah. Agak bete karena tadi pagi Neville dan Luna tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Namun, ia yang semula dongkol mendadak terkejut dengan kamarnya, yang telah didekorasi dengan rangkaian bintang-bintang di depan pintu dan jendela.

"_WILUJENG ULANGTAUN ALICE!"_ 27) tiba-tiba Neville dan Luna muncul di belakang Alice dan membawa sebuah kue tart ukuran sedang dengan 15 lilin di kue tartnya.

"_Abah, ambu, bener ieu teh hadiah keur Alice?"_ 28) tanya Alice seolah tak percaya.

"_Muhun geulis, Ieu spesial keur ulangtaun Alice. Mugi-mugi Alice sehat, bageur, baktos ka abah-ambu, jeung jadi kebanggaan keur kulawargi Longbottom." _29) kata Neville.

"_Sok atuh neng, tiup heula lilinna."_ 30) kata Luna. Lalu Alice meniup lilinnya dan memeluk orangtuanya. Tentu saja kuenya disimpan dulu. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa hancur.

FIN

Hehehe ini Fic pertamaku jadi mohon dimaklum ya, kata-katanya mungkin terkesan kaku maklum buatnya di dekat ibu jadi agak grogi hehehe. Aku kebetulan orang jawa tapi lahir dan besar di Bandung. Di rumah gak pake bahasa sunda dan jawa jadi belajar bahasa sunda di sekolah aja #curcol makasih ya yang mau tinggalin review hehehe. Terjemahan di bawah ya.

Ayah tidak lupa kan besok hari apa?

Lupa tidak ya?

Ayah ih, Alice serius

Tidak lah cantik, tidak akan lupa ayah itu

Ayo ayah, lupa ya?

Tentu tidak, ulang tahun Alice kan? Tidak ayah tidak lupa. Terus Alice mau dikasih apa sama ayah dan bunda?

Tidak ayah, Alice tak mau apa-apa. Eh ayah, di depan ada James, Albus, dan Rose. Aku berangkat duluan ayah.

Hayo loh cinta, mau ngasih apa ke Alice? Ingat jangan yang ada unsur biologinya, nanti bosan.

Lihat saja nanti cinta. Sudah ya saya duluan. Kelas 10-1 ada ulangan.

Aduh, kasih apa ya buat Alice?

Eh, masuk tidak permisi seperti jelangkung saja!

Kan sudah diketuk. Kalau Goyle yang masuk pasti dia tak akan ketuk pintu. Masuk aja mungkin sambil diseruduk pintunya.

Ah terserah kamu. Mau apa kesini?

Gini Nev, besok kan kelas 10-3 ulangan biologi, tapi di kelas 10-3 banyak anak taekwondo yang mau ikut lomba. Dikasih dispensasi nggak? Soalnya kasihan ada sekitar 14 anak yang ikutan.

Aih, empatbelas murid? Lebih dari setengah dong?

Habis bagaimana? Lombanya besok. Kan tahu sendiri lah sekolah kita sedang haus gelar juara.

Iya lah. Mumpung saya sedang baik karena lusa Alice ulang tahun.

Ulang tahun? Sudah ada kado belum? Harus ada kado! Untuk anak perempuan harus special! Waktu Lily ulang tahun saja dikasih hadiah special!

Nah itu masalahnya!

Saya pusing Har, pusing! Mau kasih apa buat Alice? Kan Alice tidak minta apapun! Luna saja tak memberi saran sedikitpun! Kalau kamu mau kelas 10-3 diberi dispensasi, kamu harus membantu saya titik! Tidak pakai combro! ( combro = makanan sunda )

Iya dibantu sama Harry tampan!

Kamu masih ingat jaman SMP? Bersama Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna de el el?

Masih ingat sama bintang?

Nah! Waktu minggu kemarin, Lily ada tugas drama dari guru SMP nya, terus peran Lily jadi tuan putri, harus pakai mahkota! Lily buat mahkotanya dari bintang kertas seperti waktu kita SMP! Bagus lagi!

Nah, begini saja, kamu nyimpan bintang waktu SMP? Buat saja, Tirai Bintang! Untuk hias pintu dan jendela kamar. Asli Alice akan senang! Sekarang pulangbuat bintangnya, kalau kurang ambil saja bintang saya dan Ginny di rumah.

Nah begitu dong Har,makasih ya sarannya. Nanti surat dispensasinya setor ke wali kelas 10-3 sama guru yang ngajar jam pertama, Draco Malfoy! Guru bahasa Sunda. Saya pulang dulu dadah!

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ALICE!

Ayah, bunda, benar ini hadiah untuk Alice?

_Iya cantik, ini untuk ulang tahun Alice. Semoga Alice sehat, baik, berbakti ke ayah bunda, jiga jadi kebanggaan keluarga Longbottom._

_Ayo neng, tiup lilinnya._


End file.
